El mío es mejor
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: One-shot: Sasuke regresa a Konoha, y una discusión, lo lleva a una decisión.


**N/A: Aquí les presento este shot, llamado: "El mío es mejor"**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cierto pelinegro, -a pesar de oír el parloteo de su rubio compañero, hablándole sobre una kunoichi en particular-, creía que aquella mañana sería tranquila, siendo que tenía el día libre, y en realidad era su _primer_ día libre, luego del arduo trabajo que tuvo que hacer en la aldea por seis meses, y además en el país del Hierro, donde estuvo otros seis meses; pero volviendo a la realidad, volver a Konoha esta vez, era genial, y ser recibido por Naruto, a pesar del escándalo, sabía que lo había extrañado, y no pensaba arruinar la ocasión.

Pero se extrañó de no ver al vago de Kakashi, o a la _molestia_, aunque no preguntaría. Continuaban con su camino, el rubio lo había invitado a comer ramen, a lo cual tampoco se negaría, ya que hacía mucho no probaba aquel platillo; como sea, caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que la discusión de un par de mujeres, y no eran civiles, aquellas féminas destacaban por ser las mejores amigas-rivales de la aldea.

Sakura e Ino estaban peleando por algún asunto, y el tema ya se les estaba saliendo de control, sus voces cada vez sonaban más exaltadas, e intentaba ganarle a la otra en decibeles.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritaba la rubia, en respuesta a lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho la pelirosa.

—¡Claro que sí, puerca! —para ese momento, algunas personas se habían acercado a su alrededor, para intentar contenerlas por si una lucha se abría paso, pero más parecían divertirse con el asunto.

Por otra parte, el rubio sonrió divertido, y tomó del brazo a su mejor amigo, para acercarse y enterarse mejor de lo que estuviese sucediendo entre sus amigas, aunque más parecía una viejita chismosa; el pelinegro se soltó, no queriendo verse involucrado, además de que más que nada, no deseaba que lo vieran, y empezaran rumores sobre él, así que mantuvo su distancia, cubierto por un trío de aldeanos que estaban al frente.

—Por supuesto que no, mi _Ken_ es más lindo —afirmó la ojiazul.

—¡Eso nunca!, mi _Novio_ es mejor que tu _Ken_ —la pelirosa se cruzó de brazos, con autosuficiencia, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de las personas que las rodeaban—, por las noches, se duerme a mi lado, muy pegado a mí, demostrándome que no quiere que nos separemos, y durante el día, está muy pendiente de mí.

—¡Sólo está contigo por interés, porque lo alimentas, y le das un lugar donde quedarse —la rubia sonreía maliciosamente—, pero llegará un momento en que te dejará y…!

Sakura estaba enojada, apretaba los puños y parecía contener las lágrimas, pero la ira la venció, las gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras levantaba una de sus manos, dispuesta a abofetear a su amiga, cuando alguien atrapó su muñeca, antes de que cometiera una _locura_.

—Creo que no es necesario llegar a estos extremos, no lo crees, ¿Sa-ku-ra?

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron mucho más por la presencia del Uchiha en aquel lugar, y escaparon, ya que aún le tenían cierto temor, cosa que a él no le importó. Ino lo veía enmudecida, y agradecida de haberlo visto, ya que el azabache estaba mucho más apuesto que antes; en cambio Sakura, estaba perdida en su mirada, poco a poco quitándole fuerza a su mano, relajándose, dejando que él la soltara, para limpiarse las lágrimas, agachando ahora la mirada, algo avergonzada por su comportamiento infantil.

—Volviste… —su voz estaba algo quebrada—… no sabía que era hoy —ella alzó la mirada nuevamente, para ver a Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos, quien no dejaba de mirarla, y a Naruto, detrás del pelinegro, al lado de Ino.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —el rubio se rascaba la nuca—, pensé que sería mejor si fuera una sorpresa, pero no me imaginé que te encontraríamos en esta _situación_.

—Debo irme —ella se giró—, me esperan en casa.

La pelirosa se marchó, estaba cansada del intercambio de palabras que tuvo con su querida enemiga, y no había valido la pena para nada, se sentía peor, y haber visto a Sasuke, quien presenció todo aquello, la deprimió aún más. Llegó a su departamento, a lo que ella llamaba casa, necesitaba abrazar a su querido _Novio_, y así lo hizo, se lanzó hacia él, a llorar inconsolablemente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke, desde que oyó que Sakura mencionó un _novio_, se sintió extraño, no esperaba aquello, y menos ver cómo discutía con su amiga por quién tenía el mejor; Sakura se había marchado, por lo que volteó para encarar al rubio, a ver si le contaba algo y lo sacaba de dudas, cuando vio que la rubia continuaba allí, y luego, su famoso _reemplazo_ llegó, sonriéndole con aquella falsa sonrisa.

—Hola, hermosa —se acercó a Ino, y la besó en los labios, lo que desconcertó mucho más al Uchiha—, ¿estás bien?, ¿me perdí de algo?, ¿el traidor, o el mutilado te hicieron algo?

—¡Sai! —el rubio levantó el puño—, ¡que sí tengo uno, dattebayo!

—No es eso —la rubia suspiró, sin corregirle palabra alguna—, acabo de discutir con Sakura, y creo que esta vez nos pasamos.

—Dobe, vamos —el Uchiha no quería seguir en aquel lugar, no le agradaba saber que la rubia tuviese más de un novio, aunque no era nadie para meterse en su vida. Naruto lo siguió, despidiéndose de los otros dos.

El pelinegro ya no tenía hambre, algo lo había puesto así de molesto, y no era la rubia; ¿cómo es que Sakura ahora tenía novio?, ¿quién era?, ¿en verdad estaba con ella por interés?, eso último sí que lo molestaba demasiado, no quería verla llorar, no por otro mal amor como lo había sido él, ella era muy _buena_ para sufrir por ello.

Naruto lo guió hacia lo que sería su nuevo departamento, luego de que se pasara por la oficina de la Hokage, y se encontrara con Kakashi allí; se despidió de él, y se metió a descansar, lo cual creyó que podría hacer cuando estuviese solo, pero falló, no podía hacerlo, sólo pensaba en la pelirosa, y el patán, sinvergüenza, desconsiderado, e insensible, que vivía a costa de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasó una hora intentando dormir, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, y quería levantarse temprano para entrenar con el rubio, como había quedado, pero, sabía que si quería llegar a ello, debía hacer algo antes. Se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, para pedirle al rubio la dirección de Sakura, a pesar de que se riera en su cara, y le dijera un _lo sabía_.

Corrió siguiendo las indicaciones que su amigo le había dado, llegó al lugar exacto, tal cual se lo describió Naruto, la puerta marrón con un dibujo de un gato en ella, además de que en la columna de al lado, estaba el nombre de Sakura Haruno escrito. Tocó suavemente, temiendo despertarlos, pero nadie salía, así que lo intentó nuevamente con algo más de fuerza, cuando al fin oyó pasos, y esperaba que no fuera el _idiota de su novio_ el que abriera.

Sakura se asomó, algo somnolienta, y con los ojos un poco hinchados, supuso que había llorado toda la tarde; él no supo cómo empezar.

—¿S-sasuke, qué suce…? —preguntaba sorprendida, cuando él la interrumpió.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—C-claro, pasa —ella se hizo a un lado, acomodándose un poco el cabello, el cual creyó, estaba desordenado. Cerró la puerta, y entró, viéndolo examinar su departamento desde la pared donde se encontraba recostado—, ¿hay alguna razón por la que tú vendrías por a…?

—¿Dónde está? —lo vio caminar, acercándose a ella con una mirada furiosa.

—¿Eh?, ¿quién? —la pelirosa retrocedió, hasta quedar estampada a la pared detrás de ella.

—Él, tu novio, el idiota que vive a expensas de ti, ¡¿dónde está, Sakura?!

—Mi no… —ella comenzó a reír, a carcajadas, las cuales descolocaron al pelinegro.

—¿Te parece gracioso?, sólo trato de ayudarte, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?

—Espera un momento —ella alzó una mano para que la escuchara mientras intentaba calmarse, respirando profundo—. Estás un poco… equivocado, Sa-su-ke-kun.

El pelinegro se sonrojó, oír su nombre de aquella forma, lo hizo volver al pasado, recordando cada una de las veces en que la chica lo había cuidado, y visto incondicionalmente por él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Espera, buscaré a mi _Novio_.

Ella desapareció por alrededor de un minuto, él creyó que debía estar convenciéndolo para que saliera y lo enfrentara, aunque no oía voces; se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó en la pared donde ella había estado, cuando la vio aparecer, aunque traía algo en brazos, y al verla más de cerca, se percató de lo que era.

—Sasuke-kun, te presento a mi lindo _Novio_ —Sakura alzó la patita del minino, haciendo como si lo estuviese saludando—; es mi gato, no un novio real.

—Pero… ¿por qué…?

—¿Por qué un nombre así?, supongo que era para espantar a los chicos que intentaban acercarse a nosotras, aun sabiendo que estamos interesadas en otros, Ino también tiene un gato —ella suspiró—, cada cierto tiempo hacemos ese "teatrito", pero esta vez, creo que discutimos en serio, supongo que es porque la cerda ya tiene a alguien, y yo no.

Sasuke sonrió inconscientemente, y ella se dio cuenta.

—¿De verdad creíste que estaba con alguien así? —cuestionó divertida.

—Lo creía porque tu amiga lo dijo, y no creí que mintiera con respecto a ti.

—Bueno, si yo estuviera con alguien, tendría que ser muy apuesto, fuerte, que espante idiotas, y sobre todo…

—¿Que te quiera?

—Iba a decir que tuviera mucho dinero y sea de buena familia, pero sí, eso también vale… —ella empezó a reír de nuevo, se dio media vuelta, y se agachó para soltar a su gato.

—Entonces deja de dormir con el gato, que yo tengo todo eso, y más…

Ella sonrió, no lo había dicho en serio, y Sasuke también lo sabía, pero era una descripción muy parecida a él; se giró sonrojada, tomó la mano del Uchiha, y él se dejó llevar, hasta la habitación de ella, donde esta vez, no dejaría que ni el gato se la arrebatara. También pensó en decirle que él era mejor que el novio de su amiga, pero se contuvo, no quería arruinar el momento.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Sé que es el mes SasuSaku, y lo sé por todas las que lo publican así, de lo cual ni enterada estaba, pero este no es un shot con el tema del día de hoy, solo es un SasuSaku que espero haya salido **_**bueno**_**, así que ojalá les guste, y me agradaría recibir sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
